A Night at the Movies
by untapdtreasure
Summary: co-written with rainyangellz.  Goren & Eames go the movies.  Smutty.


Title:A Night at the Movies

Author(s):rainyangellz and untapdtreasure

Summary:B/A. Exactly what the title says.

Spoilers:None that we know of.

Disclaimer:We don't own them…so don't sue us. Any questions?

Rating:T

A/N: Thank you to theconfusedone for the beta job! you, girl!!!!

Alex smiled up at him as they headed toward his car. She tugged slightly on his hand and said softly, "Dinner was nice, Bobby."

"I'm glad you liked it," Bobby said. "I wasn't sure if you liked Korean food."

"I'll try anything...once." She let him open the passenger door for her. Before sliding onto the leather seats, she said softly, "It's way to early to be going home."

Bobby smiled. "What do you want to do?"

Alex slid into the car and thought a moment. "Well...the College Point is on the way back to my place." She smiled up at him. "Sort of..."

"Sure," Bobby said. "What movie did you have in mind?"

She shook her head. "Surprise me." She watched him shut her door and move to the driver's side.

"Uh...okay," Bobby said, getting into the driver's side. He put the car into gear and pulled onto the road

She snapped her buckle and laid her hand on his knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You okay?"

Noticeably uncomfortable, he swallowed hard. "Yeah," Bobby said with his heart pounding. "Let's get to the theatre."

Smiling, he continued driving down the highway and prayed that he could maintain his composure.

She slid her hand down to his inner thigh. "You're driving..." she teased softly. She gave his leg a gentle squeeze.

Her hand was driving him crazy. Six months ago, he wouldn't' t have imagined them being in a stable relationship, but now...

"Alex.." Bobby chastised, trying to keep his eyes concentrated on the road.

She moved her hand and pouted a little. "I'll be good."

Bobby laughed. "I don't think good is in your vocabulary," Bobby said. "At least not when it comes to us."

She glanced at him. She sighed softly. "I've tempted you, played hard to get...and it's still gotten me nowhere." _You have not come to my bed. You haven't so much as kissed me properly._ She looked back at the road in front of them. "I'm beginning to think I lost my...sex appeal." _Even the dress isn't working tonight._

"I-it's not that," Bobby said, unsure of what to say next.

"Could've fooled me," she said under her breath. She closed her eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath.

"Don't be mad, Alex," Bobby said. "I-I-I just want everything to be right with you. Y-you're different from other women."

"Different?" she asked softly, turning to look at his profile.

Her mind drifted back to all of their previous dates. He'd always been the perfect gentleman. He held her door, kissed her goodnight on her stoop...

She smiled then, knowing exactly what he meant. Most guys wouldn't have been so attentive. They'd have jumped at the chance to be invited inside.

She slid her hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "This is different...for me too."

She loved this man. But did he know that? Had she shown him that?

"T-that's the reason I don't want to sleep with you," Bobby said.

"N-not that I don't want to, because I do, but I want it to be special. It's not just about sex with you. I-I-I want to make... love with you."

Her heart seemed to skip several beats then. She watched him bring her hand to his mouth and kiss her knuckles. "I love you, Bobby..."

He pulled onto the shoulder to give her his full attention. Her hands in his, his eyes in her eyes, he opened his mouth speak.

"Alex," Bobby began. "I love you too."

She tilted her head and leaned forward. "Kiss me, Bobby..." Their mouth met. Her hand moved up to the back of his neck and she gently caressed his curls. The kiss deepened when she parted her lips and his tongue began to dance with hers. She whimpered softly.

"You're so beautiful," Bobby said before moving in for another intense kiss. He fingered the hair on her face and put it behind her ear. "Perfect."

She blushed and smiled at him. "This isn't the safest neighborhood for this..."

"Well," Bobby said. "We were headed to the movies."

He pulled onto the road again and headed towards the theatre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She looked up at the movie title above the theater door. "Vacancy? You are taking me to a horror flick? Do you know how I am in these shows?"

"Exactly why I picked it," he said. "I like when you're scared. It's cute."

She swatted at his arm, then pulled him down to her mouth with his tie. "Hope you know what your getting yourself into..."

"I knew when I thought about the movie," Bobby said. "Plus I know you like Luke Wilson."

"Not near as much as I like you..." She slid her hand around his waist and they stepped into the theater. "Where we going to sit?" She had an idea of where she wanted to sit. She pointed to the top at the very back of the theater.

"Wherever you want," he said.

She led the way and smirked. "Are we early?" The theater wasn't very full for the time of night it was. "I hope no one sits up here..."

"It's a weeknight," Bobby said. "All the kids are still in school. The only people here on a weeknight are older people and horny teenagers."

She blushed. She herself had other plans when she asked him to go to the movies. She shrugged. "Hey...being...horny and a teenager isn't so bad."

Bobby smiled. "I distinctly remember my teenage years. And they weren't horny."

She sat down and watched him do the same. "Yeah...right." She shook her head.

"I-I wasn't exactly a ladies man as a teenager. You could say I was a late bloomer." He glanced over at her.

She'd give him an experience tonight he'd never forget. The theater darkened before she could reply. She snuggled up next to him, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder as he held her snuggly. She would just have to wait for the perfect moment to seduce him.

He held her close to his body, enjoying her close to him. He kissed her forehead. He looked around quickly and realized that she'd chosen the darkest part of the theatre to sit in.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Something wrong?"

"No," Bobby said. "Y-you... uh.. just picked the darkest part of the theatre to sit in. U-uh not that I mind or anything."

She nuzzled his neck with her lips as the credits began to roll. "Just enjoy the movie..." She fingers played with the fabric of his slacks at his inner thigh.

Her fingers were dangerously close to driving him crazy. He leaned over to her ear. "You're driving me crazy, Alex."

She smirked and kept up her ministrations, moving farther up his thigh. She moved his free hand to her knee, and slid it up her leg toward her sweet spot. She nuzzled his neck again with her lips and teeth. "Am I now?"

"Yes," Bobby said. "I want to watch the...movie."

She shook her head. "I'm going to show you all that you've been missing..." She moved his hand closer to her heat, spreading her legs just right. The dress had been a good choice.

She moved her mouth across his jaw and to the corner of his mouth. "You know you want it..."

Bobby began to lose control of himself. "Alex... we're in a public place." He whispered in her ear.

"You don't like a little...danger once in awhile." Her hand moved up and cupped him through his pants. She massaged gently. "Tell me you don't like it, and I'll stop."

"I-I-I like it." Bobby said, finally giving in. "But there are people around." He kissed her neck softly.

"They are watching the movie...or having a little fun themselves..." She trailed butterfly kisses up his jaw to his mouth. She kissed him hard. She increased the pressure of her hand against him. She only wished now that they were at home in her bed. She desired him like no other man. She moaned softly against his mouth as the kiss ended.

Breaking the kiss, he kissed her forehead and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "We can wait till we get home, can't we?" he said teasingly.

She swallowed hard. Waiting for the movie to end would seem like an eternity, but it would heighten her senses. Her desire for him could no longer be quelled. She had to have him. And tonight, she would.

She nodded. "Yeah..." she managed to whisper.

Bobby's smile was devious. "Good," he said kissing her on the forehead again. They settled in together to watch the movie. Although, he didn't pay much attention to the movie but rather to the events that would come after the movie.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alex moved up the front stoop ahead of him. She wouldn't let him change his mind. She shoved the key into the lock and turned to him. "Coming in?"

She didn't give him time to answer. She left the keys dangling in the lock and moved inside into the semi-darkness. She shed the heels and slid off the dress. She left a trail of clothes along the hall leading to her room. She settled herself on the middle of her bed. She lay back and tried to look coy. She felt ridiculous.

He saw her walk into her house, slowly disrobing. His breath caught in his throat. He was speechless. His body, however, knew what he wanted. He followed Alex to the bedroom.

Alex was starting to crawl under the covers, suddenly shy about him seeing her body. She looked up as he stepped into her bedroom. "Hi..."

Staring at her from the doorway, he was mesmerized by her. Seeing her shy in her state of dress, he slowly loosened his tie, eventually tossing it to the side. Then he began unbuttoning his shirt and slowly tossed it to the side. He made his way over to the bed, undoing his belt and letting his pants slide to the floor. "I-I'm nervous," Bobby said. "I-I've never been nervous."

She gave a soft peal of throaty laughter. "It doesn't show..." She held the covers back, inviting him into her bed. She was mesmerized by him.

He peeked under the covers. "Nice," he said. He leaned over to kiss her fully on the mouth and then pulled the covers over him.

She smiled at him as his big hands moved to explore her body. She whimpered softly as his thumb raked across her nipple. "Bobby..."

He replaced his thumb with his soft lips. He ran his fingers gently along her sides and then moved his mouth in the same trail. He found feel her body tense as he explored her body. Her skin was soft to his lips, and his lips couldn't ask for more

Her breathing was erratic as she whispered softly, "So soft..." She felt him nip at her flesh. "So..." She moved her hand into his hair. She liked what he was doing to her.

His lips moved further down, and he got apprehensive again. He slid his fingers down across the light hair on her mound and ran his fingers across her lips. His fingers were feather light, and he felt her shiver against his touch.

Her fingers tangled in his hair. She could feel his breath on her. She arched her neck. "You...are..." She lost all train of coherent though as he parted her folds and kissed her most tender of places softly.

He kissed her folds as he worked his fingers into her. He slowly pushed his fingers into her and then slowly back out again. His fingers drenched in her fluids he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them. Her juices were sweet and fragrant. He brought his mouth to her sweet center, and licked in a slow torturous manner.

Her legs shook as he continued to please her. That mouth wasn't only good for bring perps to justice. He was talented. Fluent in the art of love making with his mouth.

Clearly she was enjoying herself, and that made Bobby happy and a little less nervous about what they were doing. His tongue ran along her lips and along her clitoris which sent shivers down even his own back. He stopped for a moment to look up at her, enjoying his attention for her. He licked his lips and continued until he could feel her on the brink of orgasm.

Alex was panting now and she was afraid to lose control. She bucked her hips against his mouth. "Don't...oh god..." She pushed his mouth against her harder.

He stopped and traced his tongue from her clit all the way to her mouth. He took her by the mouth and kissed her ferociously.

She felt him between her legs. She felt him ease himself into her warmth as the kiss ensued and she melted against him. She held him against her as she adjusted to the feel of him. He felt so good inside her. They were one.

She was tight against him as she surrounded him. He looked deep into her eyes as he slowly worked his way in and out of her. He wasn't normally a man to work quickly, but his body couldn't help it. He controlled himself, but he looked at her. She was beautiful, glowing in sweat from their love making. He leaned over and kissed her as he continued his ministrations

She ran her hands slowly up and down as their bodies continued the quiet push and pull. She whispered sweet nothings in his ear as he pleasured her. She sucked gently at the sweat gleaning from his body. He tasted so good. So right. So hers.

He licked a gentle trail from her mouth to her neck and then down to her breasts. He savored each lick. He continued pumping himself in and out of her as he slowly drove both of them to climax.

She was quiet with her release. There was no need for vulgarity. She shuddered around him. She knew he could feel it as she arched her body against him. "I love you," she whispered.

He slowed his thrusts as he climaxed and held her hips against him as he felt her climax around him.

She held him close to her as the trembling started to slow. She kissed his skin wherever she could reach.

His breathing evened out and he slowly withdrew himself from her. Collapsing next to her, he pulled her hot sweaty body closer to his and kissed her neck. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too..." She kissed his lips gently before settling her head against his neck. "Worth the wait?" she asked softly.

"Definitely," he said, pulling her sweaty hair back. He pulled the covers over them tighter and snuggled closer to her body. Not that they needed to share body heat...

She started to drift off to sleep. "Stay the night..."

"I can't imagine being anywhere else," he said. "Good night Alex."

"G...good night." She closed her eyes and let darkness overtake her.

The End


End file.
